Ghost
by Deby's
Summary: La muerte.Palabra temida y a la vez misteriosa.Nadie sabe lo que ocurre después de morir... ¿Pero que pasaría si aquellos a quienes más amamos se quedan con nosotros en lugar de abandonarnos? Otro DG de mi estilo... reviews!


_**Ghost**_

_**Por Deby**_

Ella lo miraba dormir. La suave brisa que mecía las cortinas de la habitación no la preocupaba. Porque no la sentía. Sus ojos lloraban sin lágrimas, al verlo sufrir por ella.

Al ver que el corazón de aquel muchacho se abría en dos y sangraba de amor.

La noche avanzaba impasible, y el día pronto los encontró. Ella a su lado con él.

Siempre con él.

Pero el muchacho no podía saberlo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad. ¿por qué su corazón seguía funcionando?

¿Cómo era que seguía vivo si ella ya no estaba allí con él?

Sin embargo, aunque no lo supiera no estaba solo. Y todo ese dolor que sentía en su pecho no era más que una barrera entre ellos. Si tan solo supiera que ella nunca se había ido de su lado...

Que lo seguía fuera donde fuera, observándolo, cuidándolo... guiando sus pasos...

Aún cuando la muerte se empecinaba en separarlos...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"_Vete... no soportaría que algo te ocurriera..."_

"_No lo haré... si algo ha de pasar... entonces... lo soportaremos juntos..."_

_Pero ella no sabía que solo uno tendría que soportar lo que vendría..._

_Un grupo de personas irrumpió en aquel desolado lugar. Ella no se inmutó. Simplemente se aferró fuertemente al brazo del muchacho. Las varitas en alza daban cuenta de que pronto correría sangre._

_Demasiada..._

"_Traidor..." Musitó uno de los mortífagos adelantándose a ellos. _

_El rubio no dijo nada. Simplemente apretó los labios. Al parecer esas palabras le dolían... tal vez, en el fondo de su alma se escondía algo de lo que su padre siempre le había inculcado._

"_Sí, lo soy... ¿Y qué?" Respondió con altivez el muchacho al tiempo que la pelirroja que lo acompañaba sentía un pequeño hilo de temor. Por él. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que amaba al mortífago... y ahora sentía que lo era todo para ella. _

"_Dame el gusto de asesinarte lentamente, Malfoy..." _

"_¿Aún crees que me superas? Sabes que nunca podrás vencerme..."_

_Y de pronto, una luz surcó el cielo. Draco apartó a Ginny del camino, y ella cayó al suelo. Dos de los mortífagos tomaron a la chica con brusquedad y Draco contempló horrorizado como colocaban sus varitas en el cuello de ella._

"_¿Y ahora que me dices?" Le preguntó el hombre, que al parecer lo conocía bastante bien._

"_¡Suéltala! Es a mí a quien quieres..."_

"_¿En serio estarías dispuesto a cambiar tu vida por la de ella?"_

_El rubio dudó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aún estaba a tiempo de escapar y salvar su vida. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto esa chica? Algo dentro suyo le contestó que la amaba. Y que si algo le pasaba no podría soportarlo._

"_Si la dejas ir, me tendrás en tus manos" Le respondió escupiendo las palabras. _

"_¡No!" Le gritó ella al tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Él las observó perderse en sus labios. Aquellos que tanto tiempo había añorado en silencio... y ahora ya no podría tenerlos. Deseó con todas sus ganas poder besarlos... poder entregarle todo su amor en un beso, como solía hacer._

_Pero no le dieron oportunidad._

"_Una oferta tentadora... "_

_El aire se volvió denso. El oscuro callejón en el que se hallaban se volvió pura penumbras. El frío los azotaba sin cesar. _

"_Pero me encantaría ver la expresión de tu rostro..." sentenció malignamente._

_Y la luz verde iluminó aquella mirada de ángel que Ginny poseía. Y la vida de un hombre se apagó cuando la muerte se la llevó._

_Lo último que le oyó murmurar fue un débil "Te amo"._

_Y luego, todo se perdió._

_El cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo lentamente, como si el tiempo quisiera dilatar el dolor que en aquel momento atacó el cuerpo de Draco._

_Los mortífagos desaparecieron en un instante, y él se encontró solo. _

_Las manos no cesaban de temblar. Sus ojos se llenaron de aquel llanto que en tanto tiempo había ocultado. Su corazón latía débilmente, como si quisiera apagarse como el de ella. _

_Sin darse cuenta, se agachó y tomó en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Ginny que aún se hallaba caliente. _

_Las palabras no salían. El nudo en su garganta se agrandaba con el correr de los minutos. Buscó con sus labios los de ella y selló un pacto de amor con un beso._

_El último beso._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde se sirvió un café. Ya había pasado un año desde aquello, y se había acostumbrado a ser su ángel guardián. Cada vez que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, ella de alguna manera le alertaba. Muchas veces se había preguntado el porque algunas almas se quedan vagando en el mundo. Y la única respuesta que hallaba, era que aún no habían terminado con su misión en la Tierra.

Y su misión había sido encontrar a Draco y guiarlo... cuidarlo... y amarlo hasta el final.

Y eso era lo que hacía.

Él muchas veces le hablaba en sueños. Le preguntaba porque se había ido. Porque lo había dejado solo...

Y ella le contestaba que seguía allí.

Sin embargo, él despertaba y no la recordaba. Aunque cada día que pasaba, el dolor iba disminuyendo. Entonces, el temor se apoderaba de ella. ¿Y si la olvidaba?

¿Y si él lograba extirparla de su corazón?

Pero luego se daba cuenta de que en verdad, él utilizaba una careta para disfrazar sus sentimientos. Como siempre había hecho.

"Draco... ella esta por llamarte... " Dijo en voz alta, porque sabía que no la escucharía. Y efectivamente, el teléfono sonó. Él se levantó a atender.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola Draco, soy yo..."

"Ah... hola Jane..."

"Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos hoy... no lo se... salir a cenar..."

El muchacho suspiró. Ginny se había levantado, y ahora lo miraba desde la puerta, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

"Mmm... escucha... no creo que sea posible..." Ginny se acercó a él y sintió su calor muy de cerca. Colocó sus labios en sus oídos y le sopló suavemente.

"Ah... pues... en ese caso nos veremos..." Pero Draco había sentido algo extraño y supo que no podía dejar ir a esa mujer.

"¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a casa?" La voz del otro lado no contestó. Parecía sorprendida.

"Pues... sí, me encantaría... ¿te parece a las nueve?"

"Me parece perfecto... te espero..."

Y colgó.

"Oh, Gin... no sabes como me cuesta decirle que sí a otra mujer..." Susurró él, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

"Sí... lo sé..."

Fin

* * *

Wolas! Bueno, aca ando de nuevo con nuevo One-Shot... espero que sea de su agrado. Antes que nada kiero agradecer enormemente a mis amigas y betas queridas: Mel, Chumy y Nott Mordred, como la conocen acá en comento antes que me dejen review ;) que al hacer este fic les juro que se me caían las lágrimas... y a pesar de que vivo haciendo fics de este tipo pocas veces lloro como cuando lo escribi. OK, no los entretengo más. Espero que me deigan si les gustó... y sino tmb, jeje.

Kisses!


End file.
